Me Encontrei em Você
by Mary Spn
Summary: Um jovem Judeu, que acreditava estar seguindo seu melhor caminho, se depara com possibilidades que irão abalar suas estruturas. No turbilhão de seus conflitos internos, crenças e valores, terá que optar por caminhos que poderão mudar a sua vida para sempre. - Padackles / AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Título:** Me Encontrei em Você

**Autoras:** Mary Spn / Marina Morena

**Sinopse:** Um jovem Judeu, que acreditava estar seguindo seu melhor caminho, se depara com possibilidades que irão abalar suas estruturas. No turbilhão de seus conflitos internos, crenças e valores, terá que optar por caminhos que poderão mudar a sua vida para sempre. - Padackles / AU.

**Nota das autoras:** Depois de muitas conversas divertidas, eu e Marina decidimos juntar nossas ideias e criarmos um plot para uma fanfic. Ela teve a brilhante ideia de que um deles fosse judeu e eu topei de imediato, pois é algo totalmente novo pra mim. Juntamos o conhecimento dela sobre o tema, a minha habilidade em escrever, mais as nossas loucuras e surtos com J2, e decidimos encarar este desafio. Enjoy!

* * *

_**Me Encontrei em Você**_

_**Capítulo 1**_

Nova York, além de maravilhosa, era uma cidade cheia de promessas. Jared desembarcava na Grand Central Station e mal podia conter sua excitação; finalmente chegara àquela selva de pedras, que até então só conhecia através de fotos e filmes. A capital do mundo sempre o inspirara e desafiara ao mesmo tempo; sentia que, assim como Sinatra, se ele fizesse ali, faria em qualquer outro lugar¹. Nesta cidade qualquer um poderia ser quem quisesse, livre de todas as regras e costumes, pois nada ali soava estranho, exagerado, ou esquisito.

Tinha recém se instalado no apartamento que dividiria com seu velho amigo, Zachary Levi, e ainda estava deslumbrado, custando a acreditar que estava mesmo ali, que tudo não passava de um sonho.

Deixar o Texas para trás era algo doloroso, mas necessário. Sentia um aperto no peito ao pensar em sua família e nos amigos que lá havia deixado. Com seus vinte e dois anos, pela primeira vez estava sendo movido pela ambição de uma carreira promissora e pela vontade de encarar algo totalmente novo.

Estava cursando o último ano da faculdade de Engenharia Têxtil no Texas quando seu professor preferido, Mark Pellegrino, lhe ofereceu uma oportunidade de estagiar em uma grande tecelagem em Nova York. Jared viu aquilo como uma ótima oportunidade de algum dia alavancar sua carreira, mas ficou com um pouco de receio quando soube que a empresa pertencia a uma família de Judeus tradicionalistas.

Seu professor o incentivou e tentou tranquiliza-lo, mas de qualquer maneira Jared teria aceitado. Não era o tipo de homem que fugia de qualquer desafio. Preferia sempre tentar e acabar quebrando a cara, do que se arrepender por não ter tentado.

Zachary também era do Texas, mas já morava em Nova York há mais de um ano. Zac já tinha concluído a faculdade de Engenharia Ambiental e no momento estava fazendo uma pós-graduação. Era do tipo que amava a natureza, levava uma vida saudável, e adorava praticar esportes ao ar livre.

- Cara, você vai mesmo passar o dia inteiro enfiado neste quarto, na frente desse notebook? – Zac o fitava, incrédulo, encostado na soleira da porta. – Suas aulas não começam somente na semana que vem?

- Não é isso, é que... Você sabe, o meu estágio começa amanhã, e eu estou pesquisando um pouco sobre a cultura judaica, pra não chegar lá falando merda e dando alguma bola fora logo no primeiro dia, entendeu? – Jared falava e gesticulava, com aquele seu jeito peculiar, que fazia o seu amigo o achar engraçado.

- Certo. Eu já tinha me esquecido do quanto você pode ser nerd quando quer – Zachary deu risadas. – Nem parece o mesmo cara que eu conheci naquele acampamento, anos atrás.

- Você nunca vai se esquecer daquilo? – Jared deu risadas com a lembrança. – Foi humilhante demais! – Fechou o notebook e girou a cadeira, para poder olhar para o amigo.

- Cara, foi mesmo. Você vomitou no carro do meu amigo quando estávamos te levando de volta pra casa, e ele quis me matar por isso! E você não conseguia nem se lembrar onde morava, nós te deixamos na calçada da sua rua, lembra?

- Belo amigo você era, hein! Eu podia ter morrido e você não estava nem aí – Jared fez bico, mas começou a rir.

- Seu babaca! Eu mal te conhecia, estava te fazendo um favor! – Zac deu um tapa de leve na cabeça de Jared e ambos caíram na gargalhada.

- Foi divertido. O mais engraçado foi que você nem me conhecia, eu estava simplesmente passando em frente à barraca dos seus amigos e você me desafiou pra ver quem aguentava tomar mais shots de tequila – O moreno fez uma cara feia, com a lembrança.

- Meus amigos caíram na terceira dose – Zac balançou a cabeça, rindo. – São uns fracos. Mas o pior de tudo foi na manhã depois do acampamento, quando eu acordei em um motel, ao lado de uma menina tão feia que eu não tive coragem de olhar pra cara dela uma segunda vez.

- E eu acordei na calçada do meu vizinho. Ouvi mais sermões dos meus pais naquele dia, do que eu tinha ouvido a minha vida toda - Jared riu.

- E quem diria que um ano depois a gente fosse se encontrar novamente no casamento da minha prima? Nós nem fazíamos ideia que nossas famílias se conheciam.

- É verdade, foi uma surpresa pra mim. Desde então, você não largou mais do meu pé – O moreno brincou.

- Só me responde uma coisa... Como é que um cara como você, do Texas, foi acabar estudando engenharia têxtil? Quero dizer, nada contra, mas acho que é uma das últimas coisas que eu imaginaria você fazendo – Zac sempre imaginou que o amigo fosse ser um atleta ou trabalhar em algo relacionado a esportes, mas nunca o imaginou trabalhando em uma indústria.

- É uma longa história. Mas resumindo, o meu avô era dono de uma grande tecelagem, lá no Texas. Era o sonho dele que alguém desse continuidade à empresa, e ele queria muito que fosse eu. Então, mesmo não sendo o que eu sonhava, resolvi fazer esta faculdade e acabei gostando. Só que meu avô morreu há um ano, teve um ataque cardíaco, foi muito de repente. Os meus tios brigaram muito pela herança e só o meu pai queria manter a empresa. Como meus tios eram a maioria, acabaram vendendo tudo. Foi uma pena. Meus pais hoje estão aposentados, eles têm uma vida confortável no Texas, mas podia ter sido muito melhor se tivessem dado continuidade aos negócios do meu avô. Era algo que deixaria o meu pai feliz.

- Família é um saco, né? Geralmente tudo funciona até entrar dinheiro na jogada.

- É isso mesmo, infelizmente. Mas agora eu estou aqui, não é? – Jared sorriu e abriu os braços, então voltou a ficar sério. – Zac, você acredita em destino?

- Sei lá. Eu prefiro pensar que sou eu mesmo quem escolhe o meu próprio destino – Zac deu de ombros, refletindo sobre aquilo.

- Eu não sei, também prefiro acreditar nisso, mas às vezes eu sinto como se algo estivesse me empurrando nesta direção, sabe? É estranho...

- Estranho é você – Zac deu risadas. – Agora deixe esse notebook de lado e vamos dar uma volta por aí... O dia está lindo lá fora.

- x -

Jensen olhou mais uma vez no relógio, constatando que a reunião já se estendia por mais de uma hora. Sua cabeça latejava e o Senhor McNiven, seu patrão e futuro sogro, parecia não estar disposto a parar com seu discurso tão cedo. As vendas de tecidos tinham sofrido um queda considerável no último trimestre e por um momento, Jensen sentiu pena de Mark Sheppard, o gerente de vendas, que estava sentado ao seu lado esquerdo, e não se atrevia a olhar para qualquer lugar que não fosse suas próprias mãos.

O pai de sua namorada, Julie, costumava ser um homem calmo, polido, alguém que Jensen admirava por conseguir administrar aquela empresa com punhos de aço. O único defeito era que, como todo bom judeu, ele era extremamente pão duro, então os salários que pagava não eram os melhores da cidade.

Mas o loiro não ousaria reclamar, tinha um cargo de confiança na empresa como gerente de compras e, ao contrário do que muitos pensavam, não tinha conseguido a promoção por ser namorado da filha do patrão. Era muito competente no que fazia e tinha provado ser alguém de confiança, mostrando esforço e dedicação em seu trabalho, desde que começara a trabalhar na empresa, como um simples auxiliar.

Por demorar a descobrir o que realmente queria, tinha começado tardiamente a faculdade de engenharia têxtil, mas agora tinha plena certeza de ter feito a escolha certa. Gostava realmente do que fazia e sentia-se realizado na sua vida profissional.

Quando a reunião finalmente terminou, Jensen voltou para a sua sala e verificou alguns relatórios que sua secretária havia deixado em sua mesa.

- Oi amor – Julie entrou na sala e lhe deu um selinho nos lábios, parando de pé na sua frente. Ela tinha os cabelos ruivos presos em um coque formal, como costumava usar no trabalho. – Que carinha de cansado é essa?

- Hey – Jensen sorriu e a segurou pela cintura. – Seu pai estendeu a reunião mais do que o necessário hoje. Minha cabeça está a ponto de explodir.

- Oh, eu devia ter imaginado. Ainda bem que você já se acostumou com as explosões dele – Julie acariciou os cabelos loiros do namorado. – Vou pegar uma aspirina pra você.

- Não precisa. Eu ficarei bem. Daqui a pouco eu irei pra casa e vou aproveitar para descansar um pouco.

- Eu farei o mesmo, já que amanhã terei um dia cheio.

- O que tem de especial amanhã?

- Tem um novo estagiário começando e eu fiquei responsável por lhe dar treinamento - Julie respondeu.

- Um novo estagiário? – Jensen ergueu as sobrancelhas. – Ele é bonito, por acaso? Eu devo me preocupar?

- Seu bobinho! – Julie beijou o rosto do namorado, com carinho, roçando os dedos pela barba rala que tanto amava. – Ele nem é judeu!

- Não é? – Jensen franziu o cenho, estranhando. – O que deu no seu pai? Quando eu entrei na empresa esse era praticamente o primeiro requisito para trabalhar aqui, e agora...

- Está cada vez mais difícil encontrar pessoas qualificadas. E depois, por mais tradicionalista que o meu pai seja, ele mesmo está percebendo que não pode simplesmente fechar a fábrica nas sextas à tarde. É um prejuízo muito grande. Assim, pelo menos boa parte dos empregados permanece trabalhando.

- É, pensando por este lado... Ainda assim, não quero você muito perto dele – Jensen brincou. – É bom você deixar bem claro que o seu futuro noivo trabalha no próximo andar do prédio.

- Você é uma graça, Jensen – Julie sorriu ainda mais. – Já falei o quanto você fica lindo quando sente ciúmes? Agora deixe-me voltar para a minha sala, antes que o meu pai sinta a minha falta. Vejo você depois, amor.

Assim que Julie saiu pela porta, o sorriso de Jensen desapareceu. Ficou pensando no quão sensacional era aquela garota... bonita, inteligente, batalhadora, gentil. Era um homem de sorte por tê-la como namorada. Mas por que não conseguia amá-la como deveria ou como ela merecia?

Jensen se lembrava de ter conversado com o rabino à respeito, meses atrás, e podia se lembrar claramente das palavras dele, enquanto o aconselhava: _"O mais importante nesse momento da vida é que vocês tenham os mesmos interesses, o amor vem com o tempo."_

Jensen esperava realmente que isso algum dia acontecesse, porque por mais que gostasse de estar com Julie, e por mais que soubesse que ela seria uma excelente esposa e mãe dos seus filhos, sempre havia aquele vazio, como se algo estivesse faltando.

Ser judeu era algo que estava no seu sangue, era a sua vida, era no que acreditava; mas muitas vezes Jensen se sentia um tanto sufocado por ter que conviver com tantas imposições e restrições.

Secretamente, às vezes se imaginava levando uma vida sem regras, como os seus colegas da faculdade. Seu corpo tinha vontades e algumas vezes, durante a noite, tinha sonhos dos quais se envergonhava, mas não podia controlar. E talvez por seu inconsciente saber o quanto aquilo era errado e proibido, tornava tudo ainda mais prazeroso.

O loiro olhou no relógio e percebeu que seu expediente já havia terminado. Pegou seu casaco e foi se despedir de Julie, para então voltar para casa. Uma caminhada lhe faria bem, e talvez ajudasse a tirar todos aqueles pensamentos que de vez em quando atormentavam sua mente.

Pensou que talvez devesse ira até a Sinagoga aquela noite e rezar, pedir a Deus que o iluminasse e que não permitisse que nada o desviasse de seu caminho...

_**Continua...**_

* * *

1 - Referência à música New York, New York, de Frank Sinatra.

**Notas:**

1) Para deixar claro, dificilmente Ackles seria um sobrenome judeu. Padalecki até poderia ser, devido à sua origem Polonesa, mas a escolha do Jensen foi opção das autoras em comum acordo, por acharmos que o biótipo dele combina mais com o de um Judeu.

2) A menção ao fato dos judeus tradicionalistas não trabalharem nas tardes de sextas-feiras, deve-se a prática do Shabat, ou dia dos descanso, como é conhecido no Brasil.

O Shabat (sábado em hebraico) começa no por do sol de sexta-feira e termina ao por do sol do sábado, isto por que o dia, de acordo com o calendário judaico, começa ao por do sol. A Tora (Como uma Bíblia para os Judeus) afirma que Deus criou o mundo em seis dias e descansou no sétimo, ordenando assim que descansássemos também.

Nesse período algumas atividades são proibidas, excepcionalmente, contudo, em caso de risco de morte, quaisquer das proibições podem ser deixadas de lado, exemplos: Colher, assar, lavar a lã, tecer, dar nó, separar duas linhas, rasgar, coser, caçar, cortar, escrever, apagar, construir, acender, apagar ou diminuir o fogo, transportar algo desde um ambiente particular a um público etc...


	2. Chapter 2

_**Me Encontrei em Você**_

_**Capítulo 2**_

Os primeiros dias de estágio na Tecelagem Mcniven tinham sido tranquilos. Julie tinha se mostrado bastante receptiva, assim como os demais colegas de trabalho de Jared. Em meio a tantos judeus, se sentia deslocado e às vezes até observado de maneira avaliadora, mas optou por relevar tudo isso e focar apenas nas suas atribuições, afinal, havia transformado toda a sua rotina para se adequar àquele emprego.

Aquele seria o seu primeiro dia de aula na Universidade de Nova York e Jared podia sentir suas mãos suadas, devido à ansiedade. Assim que saiu da tecelagem, passou no apartamento que dividia com Zach apenas para tomar um banho rápido e comer alguma coisa, para então se aventurar a utilizar a "singela" malha metroviária da cidade que nunca dorme. Acabou se atrapalhando e, por engano, pegando o trem que parava em todas as estações e não o expresso, como Zac havia lhe ensinado, e isso foi o suficiente para atrasá-lo.

Ao se aproximar da faculdade, de mochila nas costas, corria pela marquise do prédio tentando dar conta de suas pastas, casacos e todo o seu suor. Apesar do inverno rigoroso de NY, Jared nesse momento transpirava toda a sua ansiedade e nervosismo. Encontrou sua sala rapidamente, mas, para sua infelicidade, o professor já havia iniciado a aula.

Jared geralmente tinha muita facilidade em fazer amigos, sabia que não teria dificuldade em enturmar com os colegas, mesmo estando no último ano. Ainda assim, estava um tanto nervoso, então parou e respirou fundo antes de bater na porta e interromper a aula...

- x -

Jensen costumava ser muito reservado, afinal, ser Judeu significava se vestir como um, agir como um, e esse agir, implicava em hábitos no mínimo peculiares, destoando da maioria de seus colegas. Às vezes, quando sentia necessidade de extravasar um pouco, saía para beber com a turma, mas era o máximo de intimidade que se permitia ter com seus colegas de classe. Ainda assim, nessas raras ocasiões, acabava se sentindo deslocado entre eles, e como as bebedeiras na maioria das vezes eram marcadas as sextas-feiras à noite, Jensen geralmente acabava ficando de fora.

No fundo, sentia que seus colegas evitavam convidá-lo para os eventos, pelo simples fato de saberem que era Judeu. Isso, de certa forma, tornava as coisas mais fáceis e Jensen se sentia confortável com esta situação. Era um pouco solitário, mas pelo menos não precisava ficar arranjando desculpas ou se explicando cada vez que era convidado para sair, como acontecera nos primeiros semestres da faculdade.

No início era estranho, mas agora, no último ano, já não se importava mais em ser considerado "diferente". Gostava de se sentar na última fileira, alheio ao restante da turma, onde ninguém o perturbava. Até o dia em que um novo aluno apareceu, e Jensen jamais imaginaria o quanto ele iria mudar a sua vida...

Jensen fazia anotações em seu caderno, sentado como sempre na última fileira, de cabeça baixa, e ouvia o professor Morgan apresentando o novato para a turma. Não tinha nenhum interesse em conhecê-lo, então não se deu nem ao trabalho de levantar os olhos do papel. Continuou escrevendo, e tudo o que pode ouvir é que o rapaz era do Texas.

- Hey! – Alguém chamou sua atenção e Jensen finalmente desviou os olhos do caderno para observá-lo. – Será que eu posso me sentar aqui? – Apontou para a cadeira ao lado do loiro.

O garoto parado ao seu lado era moreno, alto - muito alto por sinal -, usava uma camisa xadrez e uma touca preta, mas o que chamou a atenção do loiro foi o seu sorriso... Parecia ser capaz de iluminar o mundo – Jensen observou.

- Estou te atrapalhando? – O sorriso se tornou um pouco mais tímido, mas ainda estava lá.

- Hã? Ah, claro, a cadeira está livre – Jensen sentiu seu rosto corar e ficou ligeiramente sem graça. Por que será que, com tantas cadeiras vagas na sala, o moreno fora se sentar logo ali? Jensen de repente ficou desconsertado, queria o seu sossego de volta.

- Obrigado – Sorriu novamente, se ajeitando na cadeira. – A propósito, eu sou Jared. Jared Padalecki. – O moreno estendeu a mão que, mesmo com algum receio, Jensen apertou, demorando um pouco além do necessário. – E você é...?

- O quê? – O loiro não conseguia coordenar seus pensamentos.

- Qual é o seu nome? – Jared riu, divertido.

- É Jensen. Eu... eu sou o Jensen. Jensen Ackles. – O loiro se amaldiçoou por estar agindo daquela maneira. Era patético.

Voltou sua atenção para o que o professor dizia, tentando ignorar o moreno que parecia não conseguir parar quieto na cadeira. Evitou até mesmo olhar para o lado, para não dar margem a um novo e extenso diálogo com Jared.

Talvez Jensen até tenha se saído bem no primeiro dia, mas para a sua infelicidade – ou felicidade – todas as noites Jared entrava na sala e se sentava no mesmo lugar, ao seu lado. E mesmo depois de deixá-lo no vácuo e ignorá-lo várias vezes, o moreno não parecia disposto a desistir. Havia pelo menos mais vinte alunos na sala, pessoas interessantes, até algumas garotas loucas para ter um pouco daquela atenção que Jared dispensava a Jensen, e o loiro não podia entender por que o moreno tinha cismado justamente com ele.

Percebeu que dentro de poucos dias, Jared se tornara popular na sala. Ele era muito simpático, cheio de energia, sorridente e falante. Falante até demais, Jensen havia constatado. Mas mesmo tendo a atenção de todos e fazendo amigos com facilidade, Jared estava sempre ali, ao seu lado, lhe dando atenção e fazendo milhões de perguntas, como se a sua vida fosse algo realmente interessante.

Jared não era como os outros. Não deixava Jensen de lado por ser judeu, ou por ser reservado, ou por qualquer outro motivo. Como o loiro falava pouco sobre si mesmo, somente depois de duas semanas, em meio a uma conversa qualquer, ambos descobriram que trabalhavam na mesma empresa.

Jared não saberia dizer por que aquilo o tinha incomodado de alguma maneira, mas descobriu também que Julie, sua chefe na empresa, era a namorada de Jensen.

- O mundo é mesmo pequeno, não é? – Jared deu um meio sorriso, ainda processando aquela informação. – Vocês namoram há quanto tempo?

- Mais de três anos. Logo ficaremos noivos – Jensen sorriu timidamente.

- Uau! – Jared não sabia o que dizer, tinha sido pego de surpresa. Não que tivesse algo de errado, mas Jensen só tinha 25 anos, por que já estava pensando em se casar? O moreno então se amaldiçoou até mesmo por pensar aquilo, afinal, qual o problema de se casar com 25 anos?

- E você? Deixou alguma namorada lá no Texas? – Jensen brincou, querendo desfazer o clima estranho que havia se instaurado.

- Não. Meus relacionamentos nunca duraram muito. Eu só... Você sabe, ficava com uma garota aqui, outra ali...

- Oh, eu conheço o tipo – O loiro deu risadas. – Nós, judeus, costumamos namorar sério, sabe? – Coçou a cabeça, incomodado com o rumo da conversa.

- Eu imaginei. Bom, o pessoal está querendo ir para o bar depois da aula, você também vai? – Mudou de assunto, se sentindo um tanto aliviado.

- Não, eu... Eu preciso ir pra casa.

- Só uma cerveja, Jensen. Vamos? – O olhou fixamente, na esperança de conseguir convencê-lo.

- Não dá, cara. Eu preciso acordar cedo amanhã, e...

- Okay. Então eu também não vou.

- O quê? – Jensen arregalou os olhos. – Não! Claro que você vai. São seus amigos!

- Você também é meu amigo, Jensen. E se você não for, eu também não vou – Jared fez bico, sem nem mesmo perceber.

- Isso é golpe sujo, sabia?

- Por quê? Eu só não quero ir, ué! – Jared deu de ombros, emburrado.

- Está bem, eu vou! Mas só uma cerveja! – O loiro bufou, se dando por vencido.

Jensen ficou com receio de se sentir deslocado, mas logo que chegaram ao bar, Jared se sentou ao seu lado e permaneceu ali pelo resto da noite. O moreno era praticamente o centro das atenções, sempre muito bem humorado e divertido, contagiava a todos com seu jeito alegre e empolgado de ser. Depois de algumas cervejas, Jensen também conseguiu se soltar um pouco mais e, para falar a verdade, não se lembrava da última vez que havia se divertido tanto.

- Não está sendo tão ruim assim, hã? – Jared tocou o ombro de Jensen, chamando a sua atenção. Aliás, isto era algo que o loiro havia estranhado muito no início, mas que já estava começando a se acostumar: Jared tinha a mania de tocar nas pessoas o tempo todo.

- Não, você tinha razão. Eu me diverti muito! – O sorriso do loiro era genuíno.

A noite estava sendo agradável para ambos e Jared estava gostando muito de conhecer aquele outro lado de Jensen. O loiro costumava ser muito reservado e falava pouco sobre si mesmo. Jared ficava cada dia mais curioso a respeito dele, o achava um tanto misterioso, mas tinha receio de acabar sendo invasivo ao fazer muitas perguntas. O fato de o loiro ser judeu, o tornava ainda mais interessante. Apesar de não ser muito religioso, Jared sempre gostara de aprender sobre o tema, conhecer outras culturas e este tipo de coisa.

Como o bar não ficava muito longe da residência de Jensen, ambos decidiram ir embora a pé, e aproveitaram o tempo juntos para conversarem um pouco mais.

- Eu fiquei curioso... – Jensen falou, depois de alguns minutos caminhando em silêncio. - Por que você decidiu deixar sua família e tudo o mais no Texas pra vir se aventurar em Nova York?

- Pode parecer meio louco, mas sabe quando você vê uma cidade e pensa: "É lá que eu quero morar"? Eu sempre tive esse sonho e há pouco mais de um ano o meu amigo Zach se mudou pra cá, e me convidou pra dividir o apartamento com ele. Eu só não larguei tudo na época porque é o meu pai quem paga a minha faculdade. Eu não podia e nem queria pedir pra que ele bancasse mais essa despesa pra me manter aqui, sabe? Mas quando o meu professor me falou sobre esse estágio, eu senti que era a minha chance.

- É a sua cara fazer isso – Jensen brincou. – Não sei se eu teria essa coragem.

- É diferente pra você – Jared ajeitou a mochila no ombro, enquanto falava. – Você tem uma namorada, família, emprego, religião... A única coisa que me prendia no Texas eram os meus pais e o meu irmão. E eles ficarão bem sem mim.

- Eu não sei, eu... Eu sempre tenho a sensação de que existe algo mais, sabe? Algo que eu ainda não tenha encontrado – Jensen pigarreou, se arrependendo de ter falado aquilo. – Eu sei que isso é ridículo. – Sorriu, sem graça, enfiando as mãos nos bolsos.

- Você também tem esta sensação? – Jared parou de caminhar, olhando para o amigo.

- Eu me aconselhei com o Rabino, há algum tempo, e ele me disse que pode ser pelo fato da minha vida andar bastante atribulada, com a faculdade e tudo o mais, que isso pode estar afetando a minha fé. E que quando eu me encontrar de verdade, quando eu me entregar à minha religião, esse vazio não irá mais existir.

- Você acredita realmente nisso?

- Pra ser sincero, eu não sei. Mas eu acredito que seja este o caminho, entende? Me desculpe, eu não quero ser daqueles amigos chatos que ficam te empurrando essas coisas goela abaixo. Eu sei que você tem outras crenças e que isso tudo deve parecer bobagem, então...

- Não. De jeito nenhum, eu não acho que seja bobagem. Muito pelo contrário, eu até te admiro muito por isso. E também por você estar sendo meu amigo, mesmo que eu não tenha as mesmas crenças que você – Jared falou com sinceridade. Desde o primeiro dia, sentira que Jensen era uma pessoa especial e só conseguia admirá-lo cada vez mais.

- Você é um cara legal, Jared. Eu fico muito feliz em tê-lo como meu amigo.

- x -

Depois de mais três semanas, Jared já se sentia bem adaptado à empresa. Foi buscar os relatórios na impressora e, ao passar em frente à sala de Julie, que estava com a porta aberta, não pode deixar de se sentir curioso em relação àquela mulher. Ela era bonita, mas não tinha nenhuma beleza incomum, apesar de Jared saber que Jensen não era o tipo de homem superficial, que escolheria uma mulher apenas pela beleza física. De repente, ficou curioso por saber mais a respeito dela, de como ela e Jensen se conheceram, do que tinham em comum. A mulher ruiva que agora era sua chefe, era muito inteligente, focada no trabalho, talvez um pouco séria demais – característica que identificara na maioria dos judeus - mas era uma pessoa agradável.

- Agradável? – Jared se perguntou mentalmente. Desde quando classificava uma pessoa como "agradável"? Estaria sendo implicante?

Convivendo em meio a tantos judeus, Jared tinha aprendido a admirá-los. Eles pareciam viver em seu próprio mundo, sem se importar com o que os outros pudessem pensar à respeito. Eram movidos pela fé, algo que Jared nunca havia presenciado com tanta intensidade. E não era apenas fé em seu Deus, o qual chamavam de "D'us", mas também tinham muita fé nas pessoas. Pelo menos nas que faziam parte do seu grupo, de sua comunidade.

A curiosidade de Jared só aumentava a respeito daquele povo. Quando Jensen falava sobre sua religião, na maioria das vezes respondendo às inúmeras perguntas de Jared, o moreno podia perceber um brilho especial em seus olhos, e se aquilo era tão importante para o seu amigo, então era algo que merecia a sua atenção e respeito.

- Acho que as suas impressões já terminaram – Julie tirou Jared dos seus devaneios, com um sorriso divertido no rosto. Isso fez o moreno corar, pensando há quanto tempo deveria estar ali parado, divagando sobre o assunto.

- Claro – Sorriu sem graça, pegando os papéis na impressora.

- Me acompanhe até a minha sala, Jared. Faz tempo que não conversamos – Julie pediu gentilmente e Jared a seguiu, curioso para saber o que ela queria. – Sente-se, por favor – Apontou para a poltrona em frente a sua mesa.

- Obrigado – Jared se sentou e ficou esperando pelo que ela tinha a dizer, ligeiramente ansioso.

- Eu soube que você e o Jensen são colegas de classe – A ruiva sorriu, mas Jared sentia-se sendo analisado o tempo todo.

- Sim. Que coincidência, não é? – Forçou um sorriso, não querendo demonstrar seu nervosismo perante ela. Na verdade, nem ele mesmo entendia por que estava se sentindo tão intimidado.

- Eu não acredito em coincidências. Sabe, eu não sabia muito a seu respeito além do que constava em seu currículo e, claro, das boas impressões que o senhor Mark Pellegrino me passou sobre você.

- Algum problema?

- Não. Claro que não... Só fiquei curiosa quando o Jensen me falou que você deixou sua família no Texas, sem ter nenhum vínculo familiar por aqui. Não sente falta dos seus pais, Jared? – A ruiva entrelaçou os dedos das mãos e apoiou os cotovelos sobre a mesa, o encarando.

- Eu ligo pra eles quase todos os dias e, na verdade os meus pais recém se aposentaram e estão numa fase de querer curtir a vida, sabe? Estão aproveitando o tempo livre para viajar e fazer coisas que não podiam fazer antes. Eu sei que eles estão bem e estão felizes, então não tenho com o que me preocupar - Jared sorriu ao falar sobre seus pais, apesar de ter achado estranho o fato de Julie estar perguntando sobre eles. Afinal, por que diabos ela queria saber a respeito de suas raízes?

- Certo. E você é religioso?

- Eu... os meus pais são católicos, portanto, eu fui batizado na igreja católica, mas não sou exatamente... praticante – Agora Jared se sentia em um interrogatório.

- Bom, você já deve ter percebido que os judeus tem hábitos bastante peculiares. Nós já tivemos problemas com outros funcionários que não conseguiram se adaptar. Não se preocupe, eu não tenho nenhuma reclamação sobre você, muito pelo contrário, eu notei que você é bastante respeitador e que tem certa facilidade em se relacionar com as pessoas daqui – Julie falou ao ver que Jared estava incomodado com o rumo da conversa.

- Foi um pouco difícil no início, mas enfim, é apenas uma questão de adaptação ao diferente. Isso tudo é muito novo pra mim.

- Eu entendo. Da mesma maneira, o Jensen tem passado por muito estresse na faculdade. O fato de ele ser o único judeu na sua turma dificulta bastante. As pessoas geralmente não entendem os nossos costumes e acabam... – Julie fez uma pausa. - Discriminação seria uma palavra forte demais, mas você convive com o Jensen, mesmo que por pouco tempo, já deve ter percebido o que ele tem passado.

- Ele parece não se importar muito. Pelo menos é a impressão que eu tive. Ele se isola um pouco, mas eu acho que ele até gosta que o deixem quieto na maior parte do tempo.

- Eu e o Jensen pretendemos nos casar assim que ele terminar a faculdade. Ele já te falou que o grande sonho dele é algum dia se tornar Rabino?

- Não – Jared engoliu em seco, se dando conta de que talvez não conhecesse quase nada sobre o homem a quem considerava um grande amigo. Sentia-se tão próximo dele que às vezes se esquecia do fato de que viviam em mundos completamente diferentes. – Ele nunca me falou sobre isso.

- Eu só queria que você entendesse a minha preocupação. Eu tenho medo que ele acabe se desviando do seu caminho, e com isso acabe se tornando alguém infeliz.

- Eu... é... - Jared não precisava que Julie fosse mais clara. Sabia exatamente que aquilo era uma espécie de aviso. Pelo fato de não ser judeu, provavelmente ela não aprovava a sua amizade com Jensen e tinha medo que ele, Jared, acabasse desviando o loiro do seu caminho. – Eu não acho que você precise se preocupar com isso. O Jensen sabe bem o que quer.

- Isso me deixa mais tranquila – Sorriu de um jeito forçado, sem conseguir esconder sua desconfiança. – Você pode voltar para os seus afazeres agora.

Jared saiu da sala de sua chefe com o coração apertado. Não sabia exatamente por que aquela conversa o tinha afetado tanto, mas de repente se deu conta de que o que estava sentindo era uma espécie de ciúme. E isso era engraçado, porque nunca sentira ciúmes dos seus amigos antes. Gostava muito de estar com Jensen, de conversar com ele, mesmo que essas conversas fossem, na maioria das vezes, monólogos de si mesmo diante de um Jensen sempre ouvinte e risonho. Aliás, fazer Jensen rir era um dos seus passatempos favoritos na faculdade. O que o entristecia era perceber que não via aqueles sorrisos do amigo quando ele estava com Julie, ou com seus amigos judeus, ali na empresa. Internamente, às vezes desejava que Jensen abandonasse aquela religião, mas então sentia vergonha de si mesmo, ao se dar conta do quão egoísta eram os seus pensamentos.

_**Continua...**_

* * *

**Resposta às reviews sem login:**

**Sabrina:** Eu e Marina somos suspeitas pra falar, mas acho que sim, você irá gostar! Rsrs. Pois é, Jensen terá que conviver com esse pecado enooorme perto dele... tadinho! Tomara que ele se perca, né? Rsrs. Obrigada por comentar!

**Luluzinha:** Olá! Sim, o tema é difícil e bem polêmico, mas estamos tentando abordá-lo da melhor maneira. Ambos viverão um conflito interno futuramente, principalmente o Jensen, mas a relação deles é muito linda, você irá gostar. Eu e Marina estamos surtando muito aqui! Rsrs. Obrigada por comentar!

**Crisro:** Oi! Bem vinda de volta! Rsrs. Religião é mesmo um assunto complicado e Jensen irá viver um grande conflito interno. Sim, a Julie é a atriz que fez a anja Ana, mas não fique com raiva dela, tadinha! kkkk. Obrigada por comentar!

**Ana Pps:** Olá! Só podemos adiantar que a fanfic está ficando muito linda! Esperamos que continue curtindo. Obrigada por comentar!


	3. Chapter 3

_**Me Encontrei em Você**_

_**Capítulo 3**_

Na faculdade, Jensen nunca fora muito fã de trabalhos em grupo; sempre que algum professor sugeria, acabava fazendo sozinho, para evitar aborrecimentos.

No início, ficou receoso e até quis negar quando Jared lhe pediu que fizessem juntos o trabalho que o professor Morgan passara. Mas depois de pensar por alguns segundos, percebeu que além de facilitar, afinal duas cabeças sempre pensavam melhor, Jared tinha o dom de tornar as coisas sempre muito divertidas.

Ao lado dele, até mesmo um simples trabalho poderia se transformar em uma tarde memorável. O moreno também tinha muita habilidade com cálculos, Jensen não podia deixar de admitir que formavam uma ótima dupla.

O loiro só não conseguiu esconder sua frustração quando Stephen Amell, que chegara atrasado à aula, se sentou ao lado de Jared e perguntou se poderia se juntar ao grupo. Jensen sentiu vontade de negar, mas quando Jared o olhou, esperando por um consentimento, não conseguiu dizer não a Stephen.

Ele e Jared também tinham se tornado amigos recentemente. Os dois tinham muita afinidade e Jensen percebeu que chegavam até a ser parecidos, de alguma maneira; Stephen era sempre muito bem humorado e brincalhão, sem mencionar o fato de que Jared parecia sempre muito à vontade perto dele.

O loiro se amaldiçoava internamente por se sentir daquele jeito sempre que os via juntos. Era patético. Sentia-se como um garotinho do colegial, com ciúmes do melhor amigo. E tudo isso se tornava ainda mais esquisito, quando se lembrava de nunca ter tido um melhor amigo antes de Jared, mas, ao mesmo tempo, explicava esse seu ciúme repentino em relação a Stephen.

Jared observava Jensen, que parecia estar em um universo particular, com o olhar distante e em completo silêncio; enquanto trocava algumas informações com Stephen sobre os livros que poderiam servir de referência no trabalho.

- Hey, um milhão por seus pensamentos! - Jared interrompeu os pensamentos de Jensen com um sorriso no rosto.

- Oi? - Jensen parecia voltar de um transe.

- Você concorda com as referências bibliográficas que eu e Stephen sugerimos? - Jared perguntou.

Jensen não resistiu e começou a rir dos rumos que seus pensamentos tinham tomado.

- Perdão, acho que estou com um pouco de sono – Disfarçou, sorrindo timidamente. – Mas eu concordo sim, pra mim está ótimo.

Após esse resgate nos seus pensamentos, Jensen percebeu, aliviado, que apesar de uma ou outra brincadeira com Stephen, a atenção de Jared estava sempre voltada para ele.

- Você não gosta dele, não é? – Jared perguntou quando voltavam à sala de aula e caminhava ao lado de Jensen.

- Do Stephen? Eu não tenho nada contra ele, Jared. É o meu jeito, você sabe – O loiro deu de ombros.

- Sim, eu sei, mas... Eu senti você um pouco tenso, como se algo estivesse te incomodando, sei lá... Tem certeza que não tem algo que você queira me falar? – Insistiu, pois sabia que algumas coisas precisavam ser praticamente arrancadas do loiro.

- Jared - Jensen de repente parou de caminhar e se virou para o amigo. – Nós somos amigos, não é? Acho que eu posso te falar...

- Você pode me falar qualquer coisa, Jensen – Jared sorriu e tocou o ombro do loiro, tentando tranquilizá-lo.

- Eu não sei se você sabe que o Stephen, ele... – Jensen se aproximou de Jared e falou baixinho, depois de olhar ao redor para se certificar que ninguém mais podia escutá-lo. – Ele sai com mulheres, mas também gosta de homens – O loiro corou e ficou sem graça, de uma maneira que Jared achou fofo e ao mesmo tempo teve que se controlar para não rir. – Eu penso que ele pode estar querendo não só ser seu amigo, entende?

- Jensen... – Jared mordeu o lábio inferior, sem saber exatamente o que dizer. O fato de Jensen ser judeu tornava tudo sempre mais complicado.

- Jared, eu não quero que você pense que eu sou preconceituoso, ou... – Pigarreou, se sentindo desconfortável ao falar sobre aquilo. – Eu só me preocupo com você. Não tenho nada contra quem é desse jeito, mas isso é... É contra as leis de Deus, não é? Até mesmo na sua religião.

- Eu já sabia das preferências do Stephen, Jensen. Não que ele tenha me falado diretamente, mas ele nunca escondeu isso de ninguém. Mesmo assim, eu não acho que ele tenha qualquer outro interesse que não seja a minha amizade, você pode ficar tranquilo. De qualquer jeito... – Jared sorriu abertamente – obrigado por se preocupar comigo.

- Você... Não ficou chateado por eu ter falado isso, ficou? – Jensen sabia que Jared era praticamente o seu oposto. Suas atitudes, seu jeito de pensar e de enxergar as coisas... Às vezes tinha medo de acabar cansando o moreno com a sua vida sem graça e cheia de regras.

- Jensen, eu entendo a sua preocupação e jamais iria te julgar por isso. Eu só acho que... – Jared deu risadas, querendo quebrar o clima estranho que havia se instalado entre eles – deixa pra lá.

- O quê?

- Nada! – O moreno continuou rindo e começou a caminhar de volta para a sala.

- Pode parar – Jensen sorria, mas estava morrendo de curiosidade. – Agora eu quero saber!

- Eu acho que você ficou com ciúmes de mim – Jared parou de caminhar e encarou Jensen com um olhar divertido, vendo o outro corar novamente.

- Você é um idiota! – Jensen empurrou o moreno pelo ombro, dando risadas.

- Hey, garoto judeu, chamar palavrão também não vai contra as leis de Deus, não? – Jared brincou e foram provocando um ao outro até entrarem na sala.

- Ei caras, já que não teremos aula na sexta à noite, o que vocês acham de nos reunirmos no meu apartamento para terminar o trabalho? Depois de terminado, podemos sair pra beber. – Stephen voltou a se juntar aos dois, assim que entraram na sala de aula.

- É... na sexta eu não posso. – Jensen respondeu um pouco constrangido.

- Acho que não será problema, eu e o Jared podemos dar andamento e depois você conclui. Tudo bem pra você, Jay? – Stephen o olhou, esperançoso.

- Podemos fazer lá em casa no domingo – Jensen respondeu prontamente, antes que Jared dissesse alguma coisa. - Acho que eu prefiro participar – E desde quando Stephen chamava Jared de Jay? O sujeito era mesmo um folgado, Jensen pensou.

- Ótimo. Pra mim fica melhor no domingo também. – Jared sorriu internamente. Se fosse qualquer um dos seus amigos do Texas, o moreno já teria reclamado por estar agindo daquela forma possessiva, mas como se tratava de Jensen, aquilo parecia ser algo natural. Sentia que ambos tinham essa tendência de proteger um ao outro e, no fundo, até gostava da sensação.

- Combinado então. Mas como eu não sei onde o Jensen mora, passo na sua casa e te dou uma carona, ok? – Stephen deu um tapinha no ombro de Jared, sorrindo.

- x -

No domingo, Jared terminava de se arrumar e estava parado na porta do closet. Fechou mais um botão da camisa e ajeitou o cabelo, se olhando brevemente no espelho mais uma vez.

- Tem certeza que você está indo só na casa do Jensen? – Zack o encarava, de braços cruzados, encostado no batente da porta. – Por que, pelo tempo que está aí se arrumando, parece mais é que está indo ao primeiro encontro com uma garota – Zoou, dando risadas da cara feia que Jared fez.

- Você acha que eu estou bem? – Jared rolou os olhos ao ver Zack gargalhar. - É sério, idiota! É a primeira vez que eu irei à casa de um amigo aqui, quero causar uma boa impressão. – Jared estava visivelmente nervoso.

- Você é que está sendo idiota, Jared - Zack sorria, mas estava falando sério desta vez. - Apenas seja você mesmo, e vai dar tudo certo.

- Você acha?

- É... mais ou menos. - Zach coçou o queixo. - Só... evite falar palavrões na frente deles.

- Lógico... eu não sou nenhuma besta, afinal. Duh!

- E não fique o tempo todo... pegando... nas pessoas.

- O quê?

- Você tem essa mania de ficar tocando nas pessoas quando fala com elas. Não faça isso, eles podem não gostar.

- Isso te incomoda? – Jared franziu o cenho, preocupado.

- Não, mas eu sou seu amigo há anos e já me acostumei com o seu jeito e as suas manias.

- Talvez eu deva ficar quieto. Tipo... só falar quando eles me perguntarem alguma coisa, ou sei lá...

- Você não vai conseguir, então nem tente.

- Mais algum conselho? – Jared por fim vestiu sua jaqueta e parou diante de Zack, com as mãos nos bolsos.

- Não se esqueça de respirar e fique tranquilo – Zack bateu no ombro do amigo. – Eles irão gostar de você.

- O Stephen está demorando, será que aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Droga! – Zack colocou a mão na cabeça, ao se lembrar. – Ele ligou enquanto você estava no banho, e disse que a mãe dele precisou de ajuda com as compras e ele não poderá ir.

- Sério? Isso quer dizer que eu terei que ir à casa do Jensen sozinho – Constatar aquilo fez com que Jared ficasse ainda mais nervoso. – E vou precisar de uma carona – Sorriu para o amigo, na maior cara de pau.

Jared sentia-se ansioso quando tocou a campainha da casa. Por sorte, o próprio Jensen viera recebê-lo na porta, parecendo ansioso também, e logo o apresentou aos seus pais.

A partir do instante em que pisou porta adentro, Jared teve a sensação de estar sendo avaliado. Depois de passar por uma espécie de interrogatório a respeito de si mesmo, sua família, religião, emprego e perspectivas para o futuro, ao qual Jared respondeu satisfatoriamente, Jensen o levou para uma pequena biblioteca, onde já estava com todo o material de pesquisa separado.

- Me desculpe por aquilo – Jensen falou assim que fechou a porta atrás de si, completamente sem graça. – Meus pais realmente não costumam ser assim, é só...

- Por que eu não sou judeu? – Jared sorriu, mas no fundo, sentiu uma pontada de tristeza. Sabia que jamais seria aceito pelas pessoas que Jensen amava. Mas por que isso importava, afinal? Jensen era seu amigo e isso era a única coisa que deveria importar.

- Desde que eu entrei na faculdade, eles tem medo que eu me desvie do meu caminho. Mas eu tenho certeza que eles gostaram de você Jared, só não são bons em demonstrar. Com o tempo eu tenho certeza...

- Não se preocupe, Jensen. Está tudo bem. Eu sou irresistível, afinal. Com certeza irei conquistá-los em breve – Jared sorriu e piscou, querendo mostrar que estava tudo bem. Não queria que Jensen se chateasse, e logo conseguiu arrancar um sorriso verdadeiro do amigo.

- Sim, você é mesmo irresistível – Jensen entrou na brincadeira. Podemos começar? – Abriu o notebook e puxou alguns livros na direção de Jared, que se sentou ao seu lado.

- Jensen, você... não sentiu falta de nada?

- Do quê? – O loiro o olhou, confuso.

- Stephen? – Jared abriu um sorriso - Ele não pode vir.

- Ah, claro. O Stephen... Bom, já que ele não veio, teremos que fazer nós dois, não é? – Jensen tentou fingir que estava chateado com o fato, mas falhou terrivelmente, o que fez o moreno gargalhar. – O que foi?

- Nada. Só acho que você deve estar até aliviado por ele não ter vindo, não é? – Jared brincou.

- Claro que não. Por que estaria? Teremos que fazer a parte dele no trabalho e ele vai ganhar a nota sem ter feito quase nada.

- Okay. Então vamos começar isso logo – Jared achou melhor não provocar ainda mais, pois apesar de sentir uma espécie de prazer quando via Jensen ficar sem graça e corar daquele jeito, sabia que era algo que deixava o seu amigo desconfortável.

Apesar de pararem vez ou outra por causa de alguma piada ou gracinha de Jared, que não conseguia ficar concentrado por muitas horas seguidas, terminaram o trabalho com rapidez e com a certeza de que tirariam uma boa nota. Ambos eram inteligentes e esforçados e não tiveram nenhuma dificuldade em concluí-lo.

Quando deixaram a biblioteca e foram até a sala de estar, Jared olhou para a escada que levava ao andar superior e, por um momento, sentiu curiosidade em saber como era o quarto de Jensen. Era um pensamento ridículo e o moreno sentiu vergonha de si mesmo por isso, mas, intimamente, ficava imaginando se Jensen era sempre assim tão certinho, mesmo quando estava sozinho em seu quarto. Imaginou que tudo devia ser tão arrumadinho e então voltou a sentir vergonha de si mesmo, porque o seu quarto geralmente era uma eterna bagunça. Ainda mais agora que não tinha a sua mãe por perto para obrigá-lo a arrumar.

A mãe de Jensen o chamou na cozinha e o loiro pediu licença, deixando Jared sozinho na sala por um momento. Sem saber o que fazer, Jared andou até a porta que dava para outro cômodo da casa. Ao se deparar com o cômodo seguinte, os olhos do moreno brilharam. Era mais uma sala, menor do que a outra, mas não menos aconchegante. Não eram os móveis, tampouco o lugar que fizera seus olhos brilharem daquela forma, e sim o piano de cauda, disposto próximo a uma janela de vidro que dava acesso ao jardim.

O moreno não resistiu e se aproximou do instrumento, correndo suavemente os dedos pelas teclas e, sem que percebesse, estava sorrindo. Olhou para a porta, se certificando de que estava sozinho, então se sentou no banco e o seu coração se encheu de lembranças da sua infância, quando seu avô sentava ao seu lado e tentava lhe ensinar a tocar.

Surpreendeu-se ao notar que, assim que seus dedos tocaram as teclas, ainda se lembrava das notas daquela música que lhe trazia tantas lembranças do seu avô, e enchia seu coração de saudades. Então, timidamente, o som de "My Cherie Amour" de Stevie Wonder foi ganhando vida no instrumento.

Por um instante, Jared se esqueceu que havia um mundo ao seu redor e de que não estava sozinho. Assustou-se quando ouviu a voz de Jensen ao seu lado, e ficou ainda mais impressionado ao ouvir o som de sua voz cantarolando...

_"La la la la la la, La la la la la la_

_My cherie amour, lovely as a summer day_

_My cherie amour, distant as the milky way_

_My cherie amour, pretty little one that I adore…"_

Jensen sorria enquanto cantava e Jared, como de costume, eficientemente entrou na brincadeira, se juntando ao coro e imitando o jeito de Stevie Wonder cantar, movendo-se para os lados.

_"In a cafe or sometimes on a crowded street_

_I've been near you, but you never noticed me_

_My cherie amour, won't you tell me how could you ignore_

_That behind that little smile I wore_

_How I wish that you were mine_

_La la la la la la, La la la la la la_

_La la la la la la, La la la la la la_

_Maybe someday, you'll see my face amoung the crowd_

_Maybe someday, I'll share your little distant cloud…"_

Quando a música terminou, ambos caíram na gargalhada, um rindo da cara do outro.

- Eu não sabia que você tocava piano – Jensen comentou assim que conseguiu controlar a crise de riso.

- Eu não toco – Jared riu mais uma vez. – O meu avô bem que tentou me ensinar, mas acho que é a única música da qual ainda me lembro. Eu era um pivete na época e não dava a menor importância. Isso o deixava frustrado e ele acabou desistindo – Jared suspirou, com saudades.

- Até que você mandou bem! - Jensen falou com sinceridade.

- Mas então, tem algum pianista de verdade nesta casa? Não me diga que é você – Jared brincou.

- Não, eu não levo o menor jeito, até gosto de cantar e arranho um pouco no violão, mas a pianista da casa é a minha mãe. Ela não é nenhuma profissional, mas toca muito bem.

- Uau! Espero algum dia poder ouvi-la tocar.

Nenhum dos dois percebeu, mas no momento em que cantavam e brincavam um com o outro, estavam sendo observados.

- Jensen, meu filho, vocês já terminaram? - Donna falou de repente, assustando a ambos. - Seu pai precisa da sua ajuda, está lhe esperando no escritório - Seu tom de voz era um tanto ríspido.

- Mãe...

- Eu já estava mesmo de saída, Jensen – Jared interrompeu, se sentindo acuado, mas ao mesmo tempo não querendo deixar o amigo em uma situação constrangedora. – Podemos revisar o trabalho na segunda-feira, com a ajuda do Stephen.

- Está bem, então – O loiro falou com tristeza e lançou um olhar mortal para a sua mãe, que continuava parada na porta. – Eu acompanho você até o portão.

- Sra. Donna – Jared a cumprimentou antes de deixar o ambiente.

- Foi um prazer conhecê-lo, Jared – A mulher forçou um sorriso. – Os amigos de Jensen são sempre bem vindos nesta casa. Volte quando quiser.

- Obrigado, e... o prazer foi meu. – Jared devolveu o mesmo sorriso e saiu, acompanhado por Jensen.

- Jared, eu... – Jensen estava corado e se sentindo envergonhado com a situação. – Me desculpe, eu gostaria de ficar mais tempo com você, não achei que ela fosse...

- Está tudo bem, Jensen. – Jared tocou seu ombro de um jeito carinhoso. – Você é filho único, é normal que ela tenha um pouco de receio, não é nada de mais.

- Não, não é nada normal. Eu queria que você se sentisse bem na minha casa, mas eles... Na verdade os meus pais não estão acostumados a receber meus amigos em casa – O loiro não quis dizer "os que não são judeus", para que Jared não se sentisse ainda pior, mas Jensen estava realmente chateado com o preconceito dos seus pais.

- Eles só querem te proteger. Se algum dia você conhecer a minha mãe, vai ver do que a Sharon é capaz para proteger o seu filhinho. – Sorriu, tentando acalmar o amigo. – As mães são assim mesmo. Vai ver ela achou que eu fosse uma ameaça, afinal, você mesmo disse que eles temem que você se desvie do seu caminho. E pra falar a verdade, eu não sou nenhum exemplo a se seguir, não é? Muito pelo contrário. – Jared brincou. – Mas se ainda assim você quer ser meu amigo, nada disso me importa, de verdade. Eu estarei sempre aqui.

- Obrigado, Jared – Jensen o abraçou apertado, e não eram necessárias mais palavras. Sabiam que podiam contar um com o outro, e que aquela amizade seria para sempre.

_**Continua...**_

* * *

**Obrigada a todos que leram e comentaram. Continuem nos deixando saber o que estão achando. Responderemos a todos os reviews. Abraços!

**Resposta às reviews sem login:**

**MariPadackles:** Que bom que gostou! Obrigada!

**Crisro: **Sim, já estão amiguinhos! Acho que a Julie só estava querendo marcar seu território, apesar de ela nem imaginar o tipo de ameaça que Jared representa. Mas ela não é má pessoa, tadinha! rsrs. Obrigada por comentar!

**Luluzinha: **Tadinha da Julie, não fique com raiva dela... kkk. Sério, acho que ela é o menor dos problemas dos dois. A amizade dos Js é linda, né? São tão diferentes, mas um meio que completa o outro. A fanfic promete sim, acho que você irá gostar... rsrs. Obrigada por comentar!

**Lalky:** Não é o caso do Jensen ser pau mandado, não chega a tanto. A Julie só está meio que querendo defender o que é dela, né? rsrs. Apesar de que ela nem sabe ainda o tipo de ameaça que o Jared representa. Eu não sei o que você espera, ou se vamos te surpreender ou não. Eu, particularmente, adoro clichês. Acho que o que importa é a maneira que o autor aborda o tema, e a maneira com que a história é conduzida. E sei que sou suspeita pra falar, mas estou adorando cada capítulo dos 8 que já estão escritos. Nos deixe saber o que achou, e obrigada por ler e comentar!

**Ale:** Também adoro a sintonia dos Js, eles são tão diferentes e ao mesmo tempo se completam. Vamos ver no que isso vai dar, né? Obrigada por comentar!


End file.
